


Peeyew Rosalina

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Princess Rosalina farted a loud poot as she fanned the air, smiling while blushing in embarrassment at how much farting she was doing in her stinky jeans. She constantly farted as a result of her big butt, and she loved the rotten egg smell for which she released from her pants covered rear. Sometimes she would go too far with her farting and make a mess in her pants, but she enjoyed the satisfaction, enjoying the fanning of which she would do as she got pleasure from being embarrassed by her bassy smelly farts. One thing was for certain, she had a love for baked beans.


End file.
